James
* Characters: ** James (Fallout), one of Saul's brothers, mentioned in Fallout. ** James Hoffy, Redding's caravan master in Fallout 2. ** James (Fallout 3), father of the Lone Wanderer and Vault 101's resident doctor in Fallout 3. ** James Hargrave, a child inhabitant of Rivet City in Fallout 3. *** JamesHargrave.txt, dialogue for James Hargrave in Fallout 3. ** Hadley James, director of the Department of Public Works in Pittsburgh before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** James Hsu, the commanding officer at Camp McCarran in Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Sexton, an NCR trooper stationed at Camp Forlorn Hope in Fallout: New Vegas. *** VCFHJamesSexton.txt, dialogue for James Sexton in Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Garret, co-owner of the Atomic Wrangler casino in Freeside in Fallout: New Vegas. *** VFSJamesGarret.txt, dialogue for James Garret in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Saint James, a slaver living in Westside in Fallout: New Vegas. *** WestsideSaintJames.txt, dialogue for Saint James in Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Merish, a soldier for the New California Republic, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Keyes, a vault resident during the experiments inside Vault 22, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Vishal St. James, a soldier who fought, and died, during the First Battle of Hoover Dam, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Rubinek, a trader from the Hub that was scouting out new trade routes, his skeleton can be found in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** James Allen, a bowler who played at Beaver Creek Lanes before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** James (Alpine River Cabins), a man who visited Alpine River Cabins before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James (child), the train-obsessed son of Dan, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James A. Johnson, a Scoutmaster of the Pioneer Scouts before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James Thorn, a resident of Harpers Ferry and an alleged member of the Free States, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James Waltz, the owner of Hemlock Holes before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James Wilcox, an employee of the Whitespring Resort who was responsible for the implementation of the Ironclad program, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James Wood, a writer for the Scouts' Life magazine before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** James (Van Buren), one of the scientists living at the Boulder Dome in Van Buren. ** James T. Roche, a super mutant medicine man from Denver in Van Buren. * Real-life people: ** James Doyle, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a movie artist on Fallout. ** James Chung, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a tester for the PC version of Fallout. ** James Jonah Cummings, an American voice actor, who voiced Gizmo, Set and the Master in Fallout. ** James Costantino, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a platform lead on Fallout 3. ** James Wilson, a Scottish-born American political leader who is portrayed by a protectron in the National Archives, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** James Monroe, the fifth President of the United States of America, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** James Lewis, an American voice actor who portrays several named and unnamed characters in Fallout 3 and its add-ons The Pitt and Point Lookout. ** James Horan, the actor who voiced The King in Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Garcia, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as an environment artist on Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Melilli, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as an environment artist on Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Stancil, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester on Fallout: New Vegas. ** James Urbaniak, an American actor who voiced Dr. 0 in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. ** James Nicholas, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester on Fallout 4. ** James Cleaveland, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a gameplay programmer on Fallout 76. ** James Duquemin, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance engineer on Fallout 76. ** James Phillips, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a systems designer on Fallout 76. ** James Swartz, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** James Terry, a developer who worked at Arkane Studios as an additional programmer on Fallout 76. ** James Sharpe, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist on Fallout Tactics. ** James Kompare, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an additional quality assurance tester on Fallout Tactics. ** Charity James, an American voice actor who provided additional voices in Fallout Tactics. ** James Hawkins, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** James Crowson, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** James Barry, a developer who worked at Modiphius as the line developer on Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. ** James Sheahan, a developer who worked at Modiphius as the lead designer on Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. ru:Джеймс